For Whom the Rabbits Mourn (SYOC)
by SanityRequiem
Summary: Part Five of the Committee Saga. Hunted by multiple organizations, a group of people with Ultimate talents find themselves trapped in a place named Okunoshima. They are meet by a demented rabbit robot that tells them that they now have to create their own society because they have been saved from the rest of the world. SYOC open.
1. Zanele

_Dear Zanele,_

_Society is such a fickle thing._

_People think that their society is the best, that it rules above all others. But I guess it's my job to prove them wrong. Hope, Despair, all that is meaningless, for those only exist within the hypocritical minds of humanity. Murder is wrong yet causing the deaths of innocents for your own personal gain is perfectly morally right. Bullshit. Things have to change. I know I should have told you before running off yet I had no choice. It was either then or never. So please do not come after me, it would only hurt you in the end. This is going to be the one and only letter I will send to you._

_Before I talk about the more serious things, I should explain where I've been. Which is serious but...you know...well, I've been busy. So many people are dying and its my fault. Society is the one to blame but society wouldn't be so powerful without people like me. People like you. I still think we should have a rebellion! Everything is so corrupt. Though I do not know how I would want the world, I know its not like this. Nobody deserves to go through this. And it cannot be anything else that humans have thought of, otherwise we would already be living in a perfect world._

_Things are worse than I thought. So much senseless misery, all for the sake to fulfill the dirty desires of the one that they call Master. They even have these messed up experiments that break all human rights but get done anyway because apparently the people involved have lost their right to be human. Whoever this Master is, they are not somebody to be taken lightly. They might be as bad as the Irvings. I have figured out where one of their big bases are, so I have decided to infiltrator...wait, that is not right...only if this wasn't in pen...oh, you know what I mean...Anyway, I got enough of that sentence! I heard from one of the newbies that this 'Master' of theirs was supposed to be visiting soon. I can't believe I'm doing this._

_I know that you're going to hate me for this...but somebody has to set things right...and it has to be me. Otherwise humanity will be gone, replaced with nothing but an empty shell._

_Love,_

_Your Sister, Mbali_

Zanele sighed as she read the letter over and over again. Her sister had not been seen in forever, mysteriously going missing ever since the people of Japan have slowly gone go mad. Whatever had been affecting them had not reached South Africa yet and Zanele wished that it would stay that way for a very long time. But she was not that naive, everything must come to an end. Even the universe is on a time limit, with the end of everything that ever existed being somewhere way beyond her lifetime. Though, with that erasure, there would be a new universe, who would share the same fate as the last. Its an endless cycle. There can be nothing done to break free from it so Zanele accepted her futile existence.

She, however, found some sort of purpose with this letter. What that purpose was, she did not know, but it was better than the empty bottomless pit she was falling through before. It was a rope, a rope either to Hell or the Heavens. Going up and down meant everything, for this decision could affect the whole world in its current state. Zanele knew that in the grand course of history, her decisions would mean nothing, yet she could not stop herself from being selfish this one time.

Sneaking her way into Japan was the best bet. Mbali would always speak about wanting to go to Japan, of becoming an Ultimate for the new Hope's Peak Academy. She would do whatever training she could to this place that the Committee deemed forsaken. Nothing good came from there anymore, the only thing it was viewed to be important in to the Committee was labor. There used to be many resources but they were almost all taken away during the events of the Tragedy. Most of the world was still recovering from the Tragedy, and while Zanele knew some places, such as Cuba and the Philippines got in worse (even one of the state belonging to the United States of America, Hawaii, had been completely bombed and destroyed), Zanele could not stop her anger with what was happening to her people. History was repeating itself once again yet she had no way to stop it. She was not like Mbali, somebody who had the will to change the world. There was no use since everything would only repeat itself once again.

Reading the letter over once again, Zanele closed her eyes. Living here was nothing but suffering, waiting for the long days to end, only to get a couple hours of reprieve, mostly spent just sleeping, and then doing the same thing the next day. There is no hope or despair here, only the void. With nothing else for her to lose, Zanele found the decision easy. Death never scared her, since Zanele found that it was the same as living. But, at least in death, there would be no rules. Strangely, the place where you had no mind, no identity, no personality or goals, was the only place you could be truly free. Free from the shackles of whatever world power decided to try to make themselves important to history once again.

She knew that it was safer to travel to one of the countries outside Committee control, like Thailand, but Zanele wanted to know where Mbali had been this entire time. And Mbali was not the type of person to run away from her problems. Going to Japan was as dangerous, if not more, then trying to sneak into the United States of America. Both of them are the main countries for the Committee, although Zanele did hear they had big bases as well in Egypt and Russia, possibly some other places. But she was not the type to listen to gossip, not when she had more important things to focus on. What was the point of wondering which celebrities had sex with each other when there was still topics like food shortages and slavery? Most people here delude themselves into thinking they were not slaves for the Committee but Zanele knew better than that. Being forced into the mines everyday so the fat cats could feed themselves even more...it was sick but Zanele knew nothing more to life. Getting close to people was useless, because they would just die the next day because the Committee did not have enough 'money' to give them proper equipment. Just like her parents. Her father killed because he had a heart attack because of the rough conditions and fell into ones of the machines in one of the factories, her mother jumping her after him.

_"When I'm older, I'll make sure everybody will be able to live in peace!_" Mbali told her once when they were little kids. Where the both of them remembered the concept of a smile. But the world did not care about the innocence of others.

Looking around her small room, Zanele sighed. There was only the essentials here since they were not allowed to have personal items. Those items were deemed a distraction from their so-called work. But Zanele had always managed to hide one thing away. The only thing that could possibly give her hope in these trying times. A small ring Mbali gave her when they were kids, way too small to wear now. It was just a sliver band, dull and colorless, probably seen as trash by those in the elite.

The room itself was more dull, however, with the brown color in the wall so faded it had practically turned grey, with the floors themselves only being the color and texture of dirt. There was only a big inside the small room, so tiny that it could only fit about four of Zanele. This room was her prison, the same brown gown she has worn everyday her chains. It was suicide to be this impulsive with an escape plan but Zanele did not have all the time in the world. Her sister was out there and she wanted to meet her once before the end of her existence. In the void of death, it would be impossible to find her, so she still had to be careful about this.

"...Akulahlwa mbeleko ngakufelwa..." Zanele told herself. She may have not known the name of the language, or the previous name of her people, but she remembered some things that her parents taught her. Their culture was being erased and there was nothing they could do about it other than try to rebel again and face harsher consequences. But, in times of need, she found herself not wanting to speak English like she had been forced to be, preferring to speak in a tongue more close to home for her. It might not be correct yet it was the thought that counted for Zanele.

That is when she decided to open the door. It was way past curfew so, no matter how she explained herself, she would find herself in trouble. She took a deep breath and ran for it, not caring what would come of her afterward...

* * *

_Dear Zanele,_

_I thought I told you to stay away but now you're in Japan. The Master is coming tomorrow so I don't expect you to find me by then. By the time you found me, I have either become the hero nobody talks about or its too late. This means so much to me. Of course I want to see your face again, see how much you've grown in our years apart, yet this is more important. I cannot let something such as my emotions get in the way of making this world a better place for thousands, even possibly millions._

_You'll understand. You understand way too much. That's gonna be your downfall, isn't it sister? Please just forget me, about everything, and go on with your life. Get the chance to live so many of us have not got. Of course, knowing you, this request will probably only make you more determined. But I'm going to make it anyway. Please don't get involved. But you got to always be the good older sister. This time you don't have to defend me. I know what I'm doing. _

_Please, just be safe, Zanele. You mean to much to me to die. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mbali_

_P.S. Rabbits are adorable. I've been to Okunoshima. I think I'm spelling that right. Anyway, its a rabbit full of rabbits...wait, no, I can't believe I just wrote that...an island full of rabbits. I really should get a pencil. Thought you would want to go there instead. You've never seen a rabbit before, right?_

Zanele sighed as she walked the streets of Japan. She did not know where she was, nor did she care. It had no personality, being the slums. This was the only place she could be since her escape had placed her high on the Committee's radar. Many people have taken a liking to calling her the Ultimate Escape Artist, so much so that the Committee stated that if she surrendered herself, Zanele would not be placed in jail but instead trapped in their school where they would have other Ultimates watching her. That sounded worse than jail. Zanele Chukwuemeka, Ultimate Escape Artist did not sound too bad yet she decided not to give into the temptation of finally being treated like an average human being while being a part-time guinea pig.

The slums themselves only consist of rundown building and tents. Most people are either asleep, doing drugs, or having sex at this ungodly hour. There is only one source of light that comes from a flickering streetlamp. Zanele knew it was not the smartest to be walking alone at night yet she had no other choice. Any other time of day had the possibility of her getting caught, especially since she stood out like a sore thumb. There was only the sound of faint music playing in the background. From her time in Japan, which had only been about three days at that point, Zanele learned that was First Light. They were also being currently hunted down because of their connection to Tsukiko Oda. Although the story was being talked about a lot in the slums, Zanele did not understand any of it. All of it seemed foreign to her, like there was so much more to the story than was being told.

Then Zanele felt something fall on her head. Looking up, she saw that it had started to rain. She hurried to the nearest source a shelter, an abandoned building that looks like it was about to fall down, and broke into one of the rooms by throwing a nearby rock at the window. It made a lot of noise, but, if anybody heard it, they would probably think nothing of it. Even Zanele was getting used to ignoring all the racket that could be a person's last calls of help before they meet their untimely, unfair death. Her clothes are wet, meaning there was a chance she could get a cold, but Zanele decided to deal with that later. Getting some rest is whats important, along with waiting out the storm.

Zanele started to investigate the apartment, which was plain and had nothing of importance inside. Everything had been taken away. Other by the people who used to be here, or by others who have used this place before as temporary shelter, Zanele did not know. There was so much dust in the room that Zanele found it hard to breath. The apartment was made of two others room, so she decided to investigate those. First was the bathroom which had nothing of importance since there was no water that could be used there anymore. The toilet itself was so dirty that Zanele would have preferred yet another street corner any day of the week. She had enough of that room so decided to take all this time to instead explore the other one.

In what Zanele supposed was the bedroom, there was nothing inside like the other rooms. Some of the ceiling had fallen off, exposing what was in the upper room. Everything looked like it was about to cave in but Zanele had to stay here. Some of the rain was getting it through the roof so she decided to ignore that part of the room. There was a closet in the room as well, with the sliding room leading to it having be left slightly open.

Curious, Zanele entered the closet. Something about the walls seemed different from all the others so Zanele decided to wipe off the dust. The dust landed all over her face, causing her to cough. However, underneath, Zanele saw something that she was not expecting. It was a badly drawn picture made out of chalk of what seemed like a stick-figure family. There was what seemed to be a child in the middle with their mother and father, which Zanele could tell because of the badly done attempts of a skirt and a suit. They were on green triangle things that Zanele figured meant grass. Smiles were on all of their faces. Whoever the child was, they must have gotten in so much trouble for this, yet Zanele could not help but be grateful to them. For whoever the child was left a singular piece of worn out red chalk behind. Zanele picked it up and went her way towards the main room.

On the longest wall, Zanele wiped off of all the dust she could. She smiled when the chalk meet the wall. It was a weird but exciting feeling. Marking the wall with red, Zanele felt truly free for the first time in her life. The chalk flew as Zanele drew out her message. A message that she was not sure anybody could understand except for one person. It was a word that her father and mother used to say all the time. Zanele had no idea what it meant but it meant so much to her and Mbali.

_Ithemba._

Zanele stared at her work. Even though it was still raining, she had her mind made up on something. She ran out of the room and grinned when she saw the wall outside. It was not the best idea to do when it was raining outside so, now being completely soaked, Zanele went to the other rooms, giving their walls all the same message. Mbali would most likely not see it but Zanele did not mind. Because, for once, she did something for herself as well.

Once the rain stopped, Zanele went outside and defaced the building some more. The light starts to rise, its light starting to fill the bleak streets. Zanele then laughed as she wrote the word once again, its letter much bigger than before. Most of the chalk had been used up, so Zanele dropped it on the street. Due to the slightly downhill, the chalk rolled and rolled. She did not notice when it hit somebody's foot, with them picking up the piece of chalk and then crushing it.

Finally realizing how tired she was for staying up all night, Zanele retreated to one of the apartments, due to the ground outside being damp. She found her way into the corner. Up above her was a spider web with a butterfly caught in it. Zanele had not seen one before, her first experience to it being when it was eaten by the spider. It tried to fight back, but the predator would not let its prey go that easily. Then Zanele closed her eyes, being lulled into the familiar comfort known as sleep.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Zanele. Forgive me for being such a fool._

Zanele found herself waking up in an unfamiliar place, with fifteen other strangers. They were all people that were supposed to be Ultimates but for some reason decided not to be. It was a strange situation with a robotic teddy bear coming from nowhere, explaining that they were in some kind of Killing Game. The only way out of what seemed to be a perverted version of an amusement park was to kill one of your fellow classmates and get away with it. But Zanele decided then and there she would not give into the bear's demands. Though Mbali still waited for her, somewhere in the vast reaches of Japan, everybody else was in the same situation. Hope's Peak Academy may have gave her the title Ultimate Escape Artist but she felt that she did nothing to deserve that title. The girl may have escaped the Committee once but that was mostly out of luck. If Zanele was forced into something like handcuffs, she would be stuck, unlike other escape artists. There were so many other Ultimates Hope's Peak could have given her (at this point, even the Ultimate Lucky Student worked better), yet Zanele knew that was the least of her worries. She hoped that the others would not choose her as one of her targets due to her talent.

Going to what happened to be her room, Zanele found something on her bed. It was a tablet of some kind so Zanele turned it on, to be immediately meet with the image of Mbali tied up and beaten to a pulp. She could hardly breath as she heard the robot bear speaking. But Zanele did not pay attention to any of the words, with her legs giving up from underneath her. Even without the picture right in front of her, the image burned itself into her memory. Only one phrase from the bear stood out to her.

"Kill somebody and get away with it, and then you can make sure your dear younger sister won't be tortured to death!" The bear started to laugh, a laugh that Zanele was already tired of. Her whole body was shaking. Although she wanted to save her sister, Zanele knew she could not go as low as to kill any of these strangers. She held herself in a ball, shivering. At this point, Zanele tried to get comfort out of knowing that none of this mattered, that this was nothing compared to the grand universal time, yet, for once in her life, that thought only made her felt worse. Zanele might have figured out where her sister was but it came at a cost. That is when Zanele heard a knock on the door. At first she ignored it, thinking that it was possibly somebody who got lost on their way to their room. But then the door got knocked at yet again, so Zanele decided to open it.

"Yo, can I come inside? Mr. Bear Thing says I'll be executed if I don't get permission." Zanele recognized the girl as Yuriko Takaki, the Ultimate Couturier. She had medium-length hair that was in the shape of spirals in the front, the spirals themselves resting on her chest. The eyes she has are round and big, matching the color of her hair. There was a white band-aid on her nose and a mole underneath her mouth. On her right ear, Yuriko wore a long, black earring. There was a cigarette in her hands. Yuriko had more of it, allowing some of the smoke to enter Zanele's room. Zanele coughed as she breathed some of it in.

For the rest of her outfit, Yuriko wore a suit which looked rather appealing on her slender if not a little underweight pale body. She had a white undershirt that was a button down and had a collar. Around her collar was a black tie. The suit jacket itself was black and had a singular pocket that looked to be full with something. Yuriko's pants were also black with a dark blue belt that could be seen because her shirt was tucked in. She wore dark blue stilettos that made her above average height now tower over Zanele. Her nails were also painted black, which could be seen on her toes as well due to her shoes being open-toed.

"...S-sure...?" Zanele still found everything about her, including her voice, shaky. Yuriko then waltzed into Zanele's room, plopping herself on Zanele's bed. She picked up Zanele's motive even with Zanele's desperate words not to. Instead of doing anything, Yuriko placed it back down and threw her cigarette in the garbage even though there was a lot left. She took a box from her pocket and got out another one.

"Zanele, you need a makeover. You look like you just came off the streets or something," she stated.

"I did."

"Well, then let me show you how a true city girl dresses. C'mon, it'll be fun. But first..." Also from that pocket, Yuriko got out a lighter and handed it to Zanele. "I'm gonna help you with so much. The least you can do is help me light a smoke."

"This is going to kill you," Zanele replied to her. That caused Yuriko to start laughing. Even with her hesitation, Zanele turned on the lighter and lite the cigarette in Yuriko's mouth. Yuriko grins as she took a smoke. That only caused Zanele to roll her eyes. Although her mind should be on other things, Zanele could not help herself but to focus on Yuriko. Something about her attracted Zanele, though she did not know what. It was a peaceful moment with just the two of them in the room silent, watching as there was more and more smoke.

"I know that, but I wanna enjoy the life I got. But that's enough about me, I gotta measure you so we can get you out of those rags." Zanele could have sworn that Yuriko's pocket was a bottomless abyss since she somehow got a measuring tape out of there as well. Yuriko started to take all of Zanele's measurements, and, when that was done, she looked at the motive once again.

"Zanele don't listen to this bullshit. We'll all get out of here together, I'll make sure of that." Yuriko grinned as she threw the motive in the trashcan along with her cigarette. She turned to Zanele with a smirk on her face. "You know what, you seem like the one that would write letters. Perhaps you should write to her or something to help with your loneliness and all that shit. Well, later." Before Zanele could reply, Yuriko twirled around and then slammed the door, once again leaving Zanele all alone. Zanele stared at the trash bin for some time. Making up her mind, she looked at the desk that Monokuma supplied the room with. There was a surprise waiting for her since, other than the knife and sewing kit, Zanele found there was a pen and notepad. Her eyes filled up with tears as she tried to think what to write, tapping the pencil against the desk harshly as she sat down in the chair.

_Dear Mbali_

Zanele could not think of anymore words as she tore out the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. She stomped over to her bed where she placed her head in the pillow and screams, tears freely coming out of her eyes.

* * *

_Dear Mbali,_

_I've finally found the words to say to you. I got more to talk about though. We all just had breakfast during our second day in the Killing Game. Its pretty crazy but I can tell that most of them mean well._

_I should talk about my classmates. We're not actually going to the same class but this talking teddy bear thing keeps calling us that. Should I tell him that the only reason I can read and write is because our parents taught us even though it was against the rules? We haven't gone to school. Its weird hearing the other students complain about it while all I ever wanted to do was go. See what it would be like to be a normal kid. The future you're building towards with that perfect reality of yours._

_The first two are Mayako Kouumoto and Mayo Tsuzuki, the Ultimate Coffee and Tea Brewers. They hate each other. Its only day one and they get in constant arguments of whether or not coffee or tea is better. Don't know why people care so much, there are much bigger things to worry about. Mayako is a nice girl whose very headstrong in her beliefs and speaks ungodly loud. Mayo is a more interesting case since she is shy and soft-spoken around everybody that''s not Mayako. Then she turns into a fiery demon, its actually kinda scary._

_Then there's Kei Yashiro, the Ultimate Long-Distance runner, she's the responsible one that deals with nobody's shit. Especially the shit of Mareo Furukawa, who for some reason always wants to be called Kai, the Ultimate Sharpshooter. He's really immature and the goofball of this group. Don't tell Kei that he causes me to smile from time to time. These fights usually have to be broken by Kimiko Yoshimura, the Ultimate Radio Host. She is the one that makes sure we don't kill each other accidentally. I really like how chill she is, how she goes with the flow, but still clearly has a sense of right and wrong. You would definitely like her Mbali._

_Tadakuni Makino is pretty cool too, he's the Ultimate Trendsetter. I want to do everything he does and I have no idea how he does it! Arinori Watsuji, the Ultimate Dentist, always goes on and on about how good his teeth look, and how mine would definitely need a looking at once we get home. I can't help it that brushing your teeth is really hard on the streets. To be honest, Arinori is kinda creepy, its hard to describe. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. Anyway, there's this other boy whose name is Nobuhiko Takahara, whose the Ultimate Game Developer, who hates Tadakuni's guts (he's a bit on the rebellious side) and tries to lead us all in his own way._

_Anyway, there's also this dude named Hachigoro Kawashima whose the Ultimate DJ. He kinda doesn't want to do anything and complains about being tired all the time. Masuyoshi Kase, the Ultimate Cellist, always calls him out for it. He means well but...how do I say this nicely...Masuyoshi is kinda a spoiled prick. But he's trying in his own unique way. I still haven't gotten a good read on Yoshiiku Tamura, the Ultimate Shop Owner. He just stays by himself and does not say anything. Still trying to figure out how you could have a talent like his while doing that. But I'm still trying to figure out why Hope's Peak gave me Ultimate Escape Artist of all things. Guess losing their main talent scout has made them less than perfect with these sort of decisions._

_But there is somebody I actually want to make friends with. Don't you believe it? Can't believe I'm doing this with an alcoholic smoker, our parents would be so disappointed. Yet she is actually really nice, if not rough around the edges! She's actually going to give me an actual outfit later today! I never had somebody do that before! I wonder how its like to wear one. Oh, I should tell you her name! Her name is Yuriko Takaki, the Ultimate Couturier._

_I probably forgot somebody. You know how I am. Its hard keeping track of everybody. But I just hope that you're doing alright. Yeah, you're never going to read this because you're currently tied up but..._

_Forget about it. This is another note in the trash. Sorry Mbali. I wish I could save you yet, in the end, I cannot. And I'm not going to kill anybody else here._

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Zanele opened it to see Yuriko, who once again was smoking. And once again the smoke went directly to her face, causing her to cough. This time Yuriko had a bag with her, which she carried in the opposite hand of the cigarette. Yuriko had no reaction as she made herself feel at home in Zanele's room.

The room itself did not have much inside other than the objects already mentioned. There was a bathroom but all it had was the usual, nothing really of importance. What made the room so weird was the coloring. It hurt Zanele's eyes at first yet she got used to the obnoxious color scheme. While the walls were a wild hot pink, the floors were colored a neon blue. Zanele knew there was some sort of design of the wall but she could not tell what. It seemed like a weird, impossible mix of a horse, dragonfly, bear, and cassette tape. She could not figure out how somebody came up with that thing but they did. Yuriko did not seem to mind, or maybe she was putting on a brave face in the wake of all the newfound weirdness. Mbali would have been the same way.

"Now let's get you out of that awful excuse of an outfit and into a real one. C'mon, girl, you really have to style your hair too. I might not be an Ultimate in that but I know what I'm doing. How else do I get these locks? And your makeup too. God, we're this gonna have to do a giant makeover with you." Going to Zanele's bathroom, Yuriko pulled over the chair from Zanele's desk and plopped it in front of the mirror. She then lead Zanele to that very chair. Yuriko got many things out of her bag and took a deep breath of her smoke. Then she squashed the rest of the cigarette on the floor, stomping out the last of the sparks with her foot.

* * *

Once the makeover was finished, Zanele took a long look at herself in the mirror. She could not believe that the person in the mirror was still her until she touched her face. It was real and she was really there. Her now painted dark blue fingernails brushed across her skin, not used to how smooth it felt. Zanele forgot she even had freckles. But here they were, splattered across the bridge of her nose like she was some sort of art piece.

She had dark blue hair that was styled into twin drills and an ahoge. Her eyes were a dark sliver but they still seem to sparkle, helped by her new black eyeshadow. Zanele's lips were no longer hurting from being dry, now they are painted a light black. Her dark skin was more smooth than Zanele ever remembered everywhere she had allowed Yuriko to reach. The girl had on a long dress that had white buttons going all down the front that are only there for decoration. With the outlines of the dress, they were white, or perhaps a very light grey. Underneath the dress, the girl had a long-sleeved shirt that had only two white stripes going through it near the ends. There were black flats that she wears to complete the look.

"Thank you so much, Yuriko!" Zanele smiled as she pulled the other girl into a hug. Yuriko, however, pushed her away. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it herself.

"Don't mention it-"

"A body has been discovered in the kitchen! After a short amount of time, the investigation will start and you have to find the killer and all that stuff. Things you will know if you bothered to pay attention to me."

Zanele could not believe what she was hearing. Yuriko's mouth went agape, causing her current cigarette to fall out of her mouth and onto the floor. The two of them shared no words but decided to go to the kitchen together, going as fast as their legs would take them. Although Zanele had seen so much death in her life, she had never witnessed anybody be murdered, or at least to her knowledge. She was not dumb enough to not realize that some of the accidents were in fact not so. But this was not the time to think of such things, since one of her classmates had died. The life taken away from them because somebody decided to be selfish and cause all of them to die just so they would have their wish. Humans are selfish creatures, Zanele knew that all too well, though she never believed to this extent. They could have decided to not kill each other and live in peace, although forever in the shadow of the bear. It was possibly a naive thought, the most childish Zanele ever made herself, but surely the bear realized none of this truly mattered in the end. That nobody meant nothing in the grand scheme of anything.

Surely the bear realized that was the most despair-inducing thought of them all.

Going into the kitchen, Zanele held it together but seen many others around her either sick or in a state of panic. Yuriko sighed as she saw the mess that was the former state of their friend. She checked the pulse and felt nothing but the coldness of death. With that, Yuriko hung her head down in shame. There was nothing they could do to save the person from their unearned fate.

Mareo Furukawa, the Ultimate Sharpshooter, laid in a pool of his own blood. Darts from one of the carnival games were found everywhere on his body. But, other than that, there was also a hammer from the test your strength game, which Zanele figured was used to make the darts dig deeper into Mareo's skin. It was a needlessly cruel death.

* * *

_Dear Mbali,_

_People are starting to die. To be honest, I'm staying to be scared. Anytime I can be the next person. Death is right around the corner for us all._

_The first victim was Mareo. Turns out Yoshiiku was the one that attacked him. Wait, that's not right, Mareo targeted Yoshiiku. But then Yoshiiku turned on Mareo. It was that sort of thing. Not that I feel sorry for Yoshiiku. I literally know nothing about him. The only one I know anything remotely about is Yuriko. And plus that was no excuse to kill Mareo is such a brutal way. Although...the execution was brutal...I never want to see somebody die like that again. It was worse than any of the deaths I have seen in the mines or factories. Somebody was sick enough to think of something like this, something that I thought could only exist in our nightmares._

_Its fucked up. But its the truth. The truth always find a way to hurt, doesn't it? No wonder those in the elite who don't cause our pain just pretend it doesn't exist. Because its easier to live in the pretty lies than the ugly truth. Look at me, I've become a poet._

_...Ugh, why am I writing this? You can't read them anyway. Guess I'm just going to throw this piece of shit in the trash as well._

* * *

Zanele found herself laying around in her room once again. Everybody was avoiding each other because of the events that transpired the day before. It was boring just staring at her ceiling but Zanele did not know what else to do. Somebody could easily kill her if she went out by herself. She told herself that she should trust her classmates more but could not find the willpower inside herself to do so. There was not even another motive yet so she did not understand why her feelings of paranoia were so strong. But something was gluing her to that bed, making it so that she was unable to move. The only time Zanele got up was to use the bathroom and for the letter she tried to write. Zanele thought that would be how she would spend the whole rest of the day until she heard a knock on the door.

Zanele did not know what possessed her to try to open it. It was truly a horrible idea. But her legs would not listen to her as they place themselves on the carpeted floor. She found herself opening the door yet again, to meet with Yuriko once more.

"Its so boring with nobody else. Let's have some fun!" Yuriko exclaimed. Zanele attempted to get a rebuttal out of her system but could not find the words to say. She allowed her hand to be grabbed by Yuriko's as she lead the both of them into the amusement park section of their prison (forgetting to mention that the two of them should have locked her door). The dorms were held in what Monokuma, what Zanele learned the name of the bear was, called a hotel. It did not take them long to get to the park since it was just outside of the hotel, which also provided rooms such as the cafeteria, kitchen, storage, pool, etc. It would have been a nice place to stay if the colors and designs were less annoying and without the circumstances of the Killing Game.

With nobody else there, Yuriko and Zanele had fun playing the games and going on the rides together. It was hard for them to figure out how to make them all work at first. The two of them joined forces and found out all the secrets together however. Although Zanele found out her fear of upside down roller coasters, and that Yuriko almost puked on the Teacups, the two of them enjoyed the day, forgetting the upsetting fact that two of their classmates just died. At the end of it all, while the sun was beginning to set, there was only one ride that the two of them had yet to go on. The ferris wheel.

After Yuriko made it start working, the two of them hopped on. Yuriko, for the first time during the day, took one of her cigarettes from her pocket and then threw the lighter to Zanele. Looking at the lighter itself closer, Zanele noticed that it was colored red with design of cherry blossom petals throughout. It looked girly for somebody like Yuriko. However, Zanele did not want to pry, so instead she once again lit the cigarette. Yuriko smirked as she held it in-between her fingers.

"Everybody probably thinks we're crazy for doing this shit. I've dragged you into this Hell with me since you totally were planning to just stay in your room and sulk for like five days straight. You may be the Ultimate Escape Artist but you cannot escape from my influence." Yuriko started to laugh. She then placed the cigarette in Zanele's mouth, catching the girl off-guard. Without another word or thought, Zanele started to smoke on it, coughing immediately. Zanele could not believe that people could get addicted to this horrible feeling. But perhaps, at least, to them, it was better than the reality they were forced into. Sometimes the pain, the misery, was what reminded a person that they were alive and human, not another doll for whatever government they served. The smoke filled the small, closed car the two of them. Especially when Yuriko took the cigarette from Zanele's mouth.

"I don't mind," Zanele responded. Her eyes drifted to the environment surrounding them. The park was surrounded by thick woods and dense mountains, with no sign of civilization anywhere near. There was not even a parking lot for the amusement park. Surrounding the entire park was a wall that reminded Zanele of castles in western fairy tails. Only the ferris wheel was tall enough for them to truly see what was outside. With the setting sun, Zanele could see the last of its rays creeping on the vast mountains, slowly being taken over by night. Once the wheel made its way back, the wall took over everything, hiding everything about the outside world to them.

"Are you sure? You really shouldn't get involved with me?" Yuriko crossed her legs as the cigarette rested in her mouth. She looked off to the distance with her expression forlorn, her chin resting on her hand.

"Why do you say that?" Zanele felt the shadows starting to crept into their car. Her half was devoured in darkness while Yuriko bathed in the light. Yuriko began to fix her hair as the shadows overpowered the light. The fashion designer sighed as she threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, seeming to take delight in squashing it like a bug with her heel.

"Because...not all people are what they seem. I thought you were smart enough to figure that shit out. Oh well, you'll get it someday." Taking Zanele completely by surprise, Yuriko left the car as it went towards the platform. Zanele attempted to go after her but could not, forced to go another round in the wheel. During the time that she could, Zanele watched Yuriko make her way to the hotel.

* * *

_Dear Mbali,_

_Its been a couple days since I wrote one of these. That conversation with Yuriko cannot leave my mind. But Monokuma gave us his next motive today. Probably since everybody is actually walking around and talking to people again. He said that all of us were given one person that we can kill without having to go through the trial. Didn't see who it was though. Some of these people terrify me so it would not surprise me if they took the chance. But I know Yuriko would never even think of doing such a thing. I don't know why I feel this strongly towards her, we only meet a couple days ago. If mom and dad were still alive and figured out, then they would be even more pissed than before._

* * *

For once, Zanele did not throw away the letter, instead deciding to store it away in her desk. There was a smile on her face as she placed the pen down. Along with Yuriko, Zanele thought she was getting along better with all of her classmates, except for the dentist. The bad feeling about the dentist stayed no matter how much Zanele tried to will it away. There were just sometimes people that rubbed others the wrong way, which was Arinori for her. Everybody else seemed to be scared of him as well. Zanele felt bad that Kimiko was the only one that had the courage to talk to him. It felt like she was leaving that girl to face off against the devil himself without any help just because of cowardice.

Many of the others were questioning why Zanele did not try to escape from this prison. She did not know how to tell them that Hope's Peak must have messed up with her talent. A true Ultimate Escape Artist would have figured a way out and then rescued everybody else. It made Zanele wish that it was reality but her title was nothing but an illusion. Zanele knew that they would most likely find out sooner or later yet could not find the courage to let the words escape from her thoughts and enter the ears of those around her. Though Zanele also had no idea how to bring it up in a conversation. The girl sighed as she found herself overcome by her thoughts again. So she thought back to where times were more simple. Her childhood in slavery was the farthest thing from perfect yet she still remembered all the times her and Mbali would play with each other. Or the times where they would stay up way past their bedtime, sneaking out and watching the stars while talking about whatever came to mind, and then regretting it during work the next morning.

There was yet again a sound Zanele was familar with. A knock. It seemed like a cycle that would repeat until the end of time. Zanele followed the cycle, opening the door to Yuriko, waiting for when the smoke hits her face as the other girl made her way inside. Yuriko fell on Zanele's bed and then closed her eyes. Though she was a bit confused at first, Zanele decided to just let her be. She was more peaceful than Zanele had ever seen her before, her chest raising up and down, as Yuriko fixed herself to lay on her right side in a ball.

While Zanele was still in that bottomless pit, the rope only leading her down and down into its traitorous depths, she was surprised by the sudden warmth. There was a pale hand with black nail polish trying to reach her, stretching as far as it could possibly go. Zanele tried to grab onto it but the darkness still had hold. The light was trying to find its way in as she was being pulled into a deeper darkness. But then, beating the impossible odds, Zanele managed to reach the hand and then grabbed onto it harder. Zanele thought she would finally see the light but all she did she drag somebody else down into an eternal Hell. But Yuriko did not care, content to be by her side. So darkness they both became.

* * *

_My dearest Mbali,_

_Things have been strangely calm again. Nothing but peace. That's how I know something is wrong. Somebody is planning something. I might not know who, where, or what, yet it is clear to me. Nobody here is purely innocent and we all have something to hide. So nobody can be trusted. Not even ourselves. _

_Strangely, you're the only one I can trust. You would probably think that's stupid and call the bear out in front of everyone but that's just how you are, not me. Always being brave when everybody else cowers in fear. You're the leader that this world needs right now._

_But, no matter what, these bad feelings will never go away. I think this is not going to affect just us, but somehow the rest of society. Don't know how or why, only that its a real possibility. Or maybe I'm just being narcissistic, thinking that somehow our pain means anything. It clearly does not. We're just an unlucky group of people, nothing more and nothing less._

_Love,_

_Zanele_

* * *

Zanele did not get good sleep that night, there was a horrible feeling that would not leave her be. If she did manage to rest, she was plagued by nightmares she could not remember the moment she opened her eyes. With her being completely exhausted in the early morning, Zanele thought she could finally get some more sleep. She did not care if she would be late for breakfast, her eyes burned, crying out for some reprieve. Having no sleep was something Zanele thought she was used to, yet her body was telling her the exact opposite. Those late nights were starting to take a toll on Zanele. The girl was sure that there were massive circles underneath her eyes, along with the general fatigue that made all her muscles ache. During her time on the streets and in the game, she was getting a lot less exercise so she was started to lose some of her shape. Though that was probably a better thing than she realized, since Zanele finally had some fat. It was the first time in her life that Zanele looked at her body and did not only just see muscle and bones.

With much trouble, Zanele finally found herself drifting into the state of sleep once again. There was a lot of noise somewhere so Zanele covered her ears with one of her many pillows. At that moment, Zanele wished that the rooms were soundproof.

"A body has been discovered near the ferris wheel. So bring your asses over there and investigate. Remember, you only have a certain amount of time so don't goof off!" Monokuma exclaimed. Zanele groaned as she tried to force herself out of bed. She could not, everything in her body screaming to at least take a nap. It was a selfish thing to do, Zanele thought, but it really did feel like somebody threw a bunch of a thousand pounds weights all over her person.

"Get out of there, lazy bum!" Zanele heard Yuriko from outside, knocking on her door again. She yawned as she forced everything to start moving. Although she wanted rest, it could be done after the trial. Death did not scare her yet she knew that allowing herself to die this way would leave her with too many regrets. Regrets that there would be no way to escape, plaguing her for the rest of time. That was until time stopped and died, like everything else in the future. Eventually, even death itself would have to take its very own life for there would be nothing else to end but itself. Everything ends as everything begins, and everything begins as everything ends.

"Fine," Zanele sighed as she opened the door. Although Yuriko herself too had circles underneath her eyes, she seemed less affected by it. The two of them began to walk, each of them going slower than usual, to the ferris wheel. That is when they see that the sun was just making its way up in the sky to shine down on them from up above. There were stars in the skies that were rare since most of the places in the world were too polluted to show their wonders. But, continuing the daily cycle once more, they were scared away from the rays of lights, not wanting to be reminded of what they used to be before they meet their end. It was as if the sun itself was bullying them for being dead, but then got humbled once again as the moon made its entrance and allowed the stars a place to be themselves before they finally disappear forever. Eventually, billions and billions of years into the future, when history would not even remember the words the Committee or even all of humanity itself, human beings being long killed off because of their own avarice and pride, the sun would meet the same fate, exploding and losing everything it held dear, taking many life forms with it. Rapacity was a sin that everything possessed, even those who had no minds to begin with.

And the end of yet another greedy being had been foretold, by somebody who was not patient enough to wait until everybody had the chance to live. There was no such thing as true selflessness, as even actions that valued the input of others were done so that the person would feel good about themselves doing a so-called righteous deed. Eventually humanity would learn the errors of their ways but, by that time in the distant future, it would already be too late.

Finally arriving to the ferris wheel, Zanele and Yuriko witnessed the horrendous sight together. The ferris wheel was still going but one of the cars had been bushed so that the door was broken and now on the ground. On top of the door was a body. It used to belong to Mayako Kouumoto, the Ultimate Coffee Brewer, but no more since now it was nothing but an empty shell. Her head had been cracked open, most likely caused by the fall.

"Alright, we're gonna find out who did this again!" Yuriko shouted. Immediately she went to investigate, so Zanele followed after her. Yuriko herself was like the sun while Zanele was the planets, circling around her.

* * *

_Othandekayo Mbali, _

_I totally butchered that. Mom and dad would be proud of me for at least trying, right? Not much is known about the previous language or culture of our people, and I want to keep as much as possible alive. It is a pointless thing since all cultures will eventually wither away and be forgotten but I cannot stop myself. There is so much more that this culture can do to the people in the world. The Committee is trying to make everybody only have one but I think that is horrible. They can say whatever they want about their intentions, yet it is clear to people like you and me that they only just want to silence opinions that are different from their own. Differences are what allow humans to grow, it is a sign of a weak, pitiful person if they are scared of them. And, at the end of the day, none of it even matters since death does not care about what race, gender, sexuality, age you are, it will steal you away to its lonely realm regardless._

_Death must be so lonely. It cannot have friends since it is all but a concept yet it still somehow exists. Its existence is nothing but true despair._

_Anyway, I should talk more about what happened yesterday. Turns out Mayako drugged us all using Mayo's tea which is why I was so tired. Mayako tried to kill Mayo by prepping the cart so the door would be looser than before and could easily be pushed off along with a person. But turns out Mayo put up a fight and accidentally killed Mayako instead. But turns out Monokuma does not care whether or not it was an accident, he will kill you regardless. He reminds me of death. Although he tries to act like he is happy and carefree, I see right through him to see a pathetic child trying to play their own demented version of house. We are all his dolls that he thinks he can throw away and torture for the sake of amusement. But eventually he will tire of us and throw us away like we are nothing. And, when there are no more toys to play with, to break in a billion pieces and then stomp on in the trash, Monokuma will finally realize how lonely he is. And that would give him all the pleasure in the world._

_Signed, _

_Zanele_

* * *

In her room once again, Zanele sighed as she placed the letter with all the other ones that she actually got to complete, but there were so many others that found their way into the trashcan instead. Zanele was sure that the motive was still in there but could not bring herself to check. That was, until that day, since her curiosity was eating her alive. Fishing through all the past notes, Zanele saw that it was still there. But, instead of showing a picture of Mbali, it was only darkness. She sighed as she cleaned the mess she made up. Instead of placing it in the trash, Zanele put it with the letters but faced down.

She was about to get out of her room when Zanele heard a knock on her door. Zanele opened it without hesitation to see that Yuriko was there. Everybody else was loudly talking in the halls and seemed to be going outside. They were surprisingly more cheerful from last time but Zanele could still sense the hidden sadness.

"Do you mind we go somewhere else? We can join with the others later." Yuriko asked, being oddly serious. There was no cigarette in her mouth this time. Her red eyes stared into Zanele's grey ones. The two of them stood there in silence as the last of the group made their way out of the doors. During that entire time, the two of them did not break eye contact.

"Sure." With that, Zanele allowed Yuriko to drag her to another place once again. The two of them were forgetful enough to keep Zanele's door slightly ajar. This time they were at the pool, even though they were not supplied with any swimming suits. Zanele heard that some of her classmates went skinny-dipping and did not want to learn the rest of the details. They were a strange group of people but Zanele could tell that most of them meant well. Though she knew that they could easily be corrupted by the circumstances, like most of the dead, not all of them would give into temptation so easily. For some of them, like her, must realize that giving in would not give them the thing they desire, as Monokuma could easily twist the truth and cause them to fall into a deeper sense of endless agony.

Taking off her shoes and rolling up her pants, Yuriko placed her feet into the pool, allowing the cold water to wash over them. She then took the cigarettes and light from her pocket and threw them into the pool. Her eyes did not leave them into Zanele pressed her hand against her shoulder softly. That caused Yuriko to sigh and reach into her pocket to get something, only to remember the action that she just did. It was an endless cycle but not, as something finally had enough willpower to break through it. Not caring anymore, Yuriko walked over to the other, deeper side of the pool, Zanele following after her. Yuriko then cannon-balled into the pool, splashing enough to even make Zanele soaked. Already being wet as well, Zanele jumped into after her. The two of them went swimming around the pool, laughing as they acted like little children. Splashing each other, seeing who could hold their breath the longest (it was Zanele but Yuriko would never admit that), and Marco Polo which was a lot easier with only two people.

Once they stopped, Yuriko and Zanele sat on the steps that were on the shallow side of the pool. The two of them could not get their eyes off of each other. Yuriko held the hand of Zanele in her own. They did not care how cold the water was, the two of them stayed there together for as long as they could.

"For what I wanted to tell you...I..." Yuriko then got out of the pool, completely drenched and shivering. Zanele stayed, not caring about the cold. "...I..." For once in her life, it seemed like Yuriko did not have the exact words to say. "I wanted to say this, but-"

Zanele could not believe her eyes when she saw Yuriko suddenly fall down. There was a knife in her back and blood spilling everywhere. Yuriko was still breathing, just harshly, as the attacker loomed over her and kicked the knife further into her midsection, causing the girl to scream. Not even seeing the identity of the attacker, Zanele charged into them, pushing them off of Yuriko. That was when she realized it was Arinori. No wonder she got such a bad feeling from him, since the twisted dentist was laughing with some of Yuriko's blood spilled onto him. Overcome with rage, Zanele did not realize that Arinori had stabbed her with another knife he was carrying as she punched him in the face. Afterward, she fell down and Arinori ran off. She tried to chase after him but found that she did not have the energy to do so. Breathing harshly, and bleeding more than she ever thought possible, Zanele crawled her way to Yuriko, cradling the barely alive girl in her arms. Yuriko's breaths were few and far between, each one of them being incredibly pained.

"Siyahamb' ekukhanyen' kwenkos'," Zanele sang, being reminded of her childhood. She would hear her mother singing this time from time. The meaning was lost to her but it would always calm her, almost as if her mother was watching over her even though there was no possible way for her to still be there. The words could barely come out as Zanele fought to stay conscious with Yuriko struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Siyahamb'...ekukhanyen'...kwenkos'..." Yuriko closed her eyes and Zanele could not feel anything from her. Everything was fading away, including her warmth. Zanele felt tears in her eyes as she lifted up Yuriko's arm just to drop it without any resistance.

Determined, Zanele placed Yuriko down on the floor. She took off Yuriko's jacket and placed it on her face. Zanele got up with shaky legs and made her way towards the door. Her body leaned against the wall as she slowly climbed her way to her room, knowing that the others were too far away to get and warn them in time. Time was of the essence and Zanele knew that hers was most likely coming to an end. The door was unlocked so Zanele opened it and practically fell into her chair. Taking out the notepad and pen once more, Zanele coughed up blood before she began to write. She had to throw away yet another piece of paper because she had ruined it with her own bodily fluids. Her hand was shaky and handwriting disorganized but Zanele told herself that, no matter what, she would finish this last letter.

There was no reason to do this. It would probably be a lot smarter to at least try to get to the others. But something inside her was screaming to do this meaningless action. Everything was shaking and she could honestly not see straight. But Zanele had to do this. It was not only just for her to have some resolution but for the others to have some answers. Though Zanele did have another selfish motive. Maybe, just maybe, this letter would find its way to Mbali and she would know that her bigger sister did not die in vain. Although nothing really mattered in the grand scheme of things, everything, including the smallest grain of sand, has some sort of purpose. A butterfly flapping its wings could cause a hurricane after all. Everything has a purpose even though everything was meaningless. That butterfly was still flying through the world, becoming an unwilling creator of many natural disasters that take hundreds of lives each. Would it be evil to take its life to stop the deaths or did it still deserve to live since it had done nothing wrong but continue on with its life?

Zanele pressed her pen against the paper, having to use all her energy so her handwriting would be able to be read.

_Mbali, everybody else,_

_I don't have enough time to explain. Arinori killed Yuriko and his stab wound will kill me as well. There is nothing I can do to stop my own death. I know that but I don't want to die in vain._

_I know there's a chance this letter won't be read, that my body gets somehow moved and this paper destroyed. But I still want to have my final words be on paper._

_Mbali, I love you. I always will. Even when I'm nothing but rotting corpse six feet under, I'll love you. I'll always be your bigger sister, and you'll always be my little sister. So please, live on for me, don't share the same fate I have. And please remember one word._

_...Ithemba..._

_Love, for the last time_

_Zanele_

As she finished writing her name, Zanele heard a knock at her door. Her eyes lite up, losing too much blood to think straight. It was Yuriko. Yuriko had somehow survived because she faked her death. The rational part of her brain screamed to not believe the delusions but Zanele did a weak smile. She slowly limped her way to the door, coughing up more blood as she fell onto the floor. Everything was blurry. Zanele crawled to the door and used the door handle to pull herself up. Then she opened the door. For one moment, she thought she saw Yuriko again, blowing smoke in her face and then rudely entering her room again. But instead it was Arinori with his knife, and Zanele had no time to react before she found that there was yet another stab wound in her gut.

Before Zanele could react to anything, she heard a gunshot and saw that Arinori fell to the ground himself, with a bullet wound to his head. She crashed onto the floor as well, her legs unable to support her weight anymore. Zanele, with heavy breaths and blurry vision, did her best to turn around, sure that the gunshot came from her own room. At that moment, she heard everybody come in from outside, probably alerted by the sudden sound of a gunshot. This moment Zanele crushed herself for having her room at the end of the hallway. Now there was only something she was able to do, the last action she willed herself to take. Of course, she tried to find it in herself to scream, yet it felt like everything was stuck in her throat.

She turned around. The person was in the shadows with a gun in their hands. Zanele could not remember who they were. They were in the class, Zanele had seen them before, but the person was always not doing anything and faded into the background. But, even as they shoot two people dead, there was only one emotion on their face. And then Zanele knew exactly who this person was...

...It was the girl that time forgot...

Bang.

* * *

_Zanele,_

_I know its too late but I want to talk to you again. Its impossible but not. Really its hard to describe. Then again, everything is like that. _

_Things are worse now. So much. Only if you were still here. I'm so useless! I got myself kidnapped and didn't even figure out who the master was. All I got was this creepy ass lady going about daughters and shit._

_God. This is so..._

Mbali tore up the paper and threw it into the trash. She groaned as she got up from her seat and decided to start her day. Life right now was chaos so Mbali cherished the little moments she had. But those are only mere moments before she had to worry about everything. Slapping her face one more time and wiping the sleep out of her red eyes, Mbali grabbed her purse and then headed out of her door. Something felt wrong, but that was an emotion that Mbali was too used to. In this world, it was simply naive to believe that the day would go right. That was only the truth in unrealistic utopias often found in fiction. Life was not a fairy tale, there was no knight in shining armor to save the princess. This was reality so the princess ends up beheaded while the knight is imprisoned and sentenced to the same fate for being nothing more than a traitor in the eyes of everybody around him.

Opening the door, Mbali closed the door again. She took a deep breath and did the same thing, realizing that the scenery did not change.

Mbali's apartment was somehow turned into some kind of boat and was connected to an island that she recognized. It was Okunoshima, the island known for rabbits.

"You gotta be shitting me."

* * *

**I'm insane. I'm actually fully insane. **

**This is a SYOC of _50_ characters. I'm insane. Why did I think this was a good idea? But the concepts I have can't work with a shorter cast list. So I'm trying something new. And I want to die.**

**Because of such the big cast list, I decided to release the prologue earlier so people would have enough time to create their characters. And also because the deadline isn't to 2020.**

**Why did I think this was a good idea?**

* * *

**1) No Mary or Gary Sues**

**2) No canon talents or others from the Committee Saga except if you have a good enough reason. If you have a question on whether or not your talent is allowed, just message me.**

**3) Because of the vast amount of characters, you can send up to five. But the most I would accept is three except if I really like your OCs or really need some more. Or maybe I'll be tempted to accept them all because I have no sense of self-control.**

**4) PMs only. No review OCs.**

**5) Label the PM as For Whom the Rabbits Mourn - OC name or something similar. My PMs truly are a deep, dark abyss and your OC will for sure be lost otherwise.**

**6) Recycled OCs are not allowed to be sent. For me, recycled OCs mean characters who are in still active stories. Also, don't send characters from completed stories since that means that their adventure is already done. If your OC was in another SYOC, tell me what it was so I could check if it was truly canceled. I have a very strict no recycling policy, and do not try to pull a fast one on me because I will figure out.**

**7) This SYOC is about people being hunted down by both the Committee and Despairs. If you need more lore about the series, you can also PM me. **

**8) The age range for this SYOC is 14-20. If you want to send an OC older, message me to see if it is alright. I will not accept any characters under the age of thirteen (which you can also PM me about).**

**9) No bullying allowed. **

**10) Have fun :D**

**DEADLINE: March 27, 2020**

* * *

**SYOC Form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender/Pronouns: (up to ten nonbinary characters will be allowed...which knowing me probably will change the character count to sixty and have me really hating life)**

**Sexuality:**

**Ultimate Talent:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Nationality/Race: **

**Blood Type:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**Free Time Events:**

**Mental/Health Problems:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**What They Like in People:**

**What They Dislike in People:**

**Loved Ones/Family/Friends:**

**Enemies/Rivals:**

**Romance?:**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Biggest Secret:**

**How They've Been Targeted by Despairs: **

**How They've Been Targeted by the Committee:**

**Possible Motive to Kill:**

**Murderer, Victim, Survivor, or Mastermind?: (there is a chance that if you state survivor, your character won't survive)**

**If Mastermind, reason? If Survivor, why?:**

**Possible Method of Killing:**

**Reaction to Killing Game:**

**Reaction to Seeing Body/Hearing Announcement:**

**Role in Investigation:**

**Role in Trial:**

**Reaction to Being Accused:**

**Reaction to Execution/Being Executed:**

**Possible Execution?: (Does not need to be filled)**

**Quotes:**

**Other?:**


	2. Did Somebody Order New Updates?

**Females:**

**1: Mbali Chukwuemeka-Ultimate ? (made by SanityRequiem)**

**2: Miki Inagawa-Ultimate ? (made by Lupus Overkill)**

**3: Chikuma Tsujita-Ultimate Influencer...I mean, Fangirl (made by Prince PokePersona)**

**4: Kiwako Asai-Ultimate Cabaret Performer (made by TheRoseShadow21)**

**5: Chelsea Kensington-Ultimate Socialite (made by Scissor-Snipper)**

**6: Natalie Tharaldson-Ultimate Portrait Painter (made by Prince PokePersona)**

**7: Maaya "Alice" Fukami-Ultimate Abstract Artist (made by Scissor-Snipper)**

**8: Naiyana Charoenkul-Ultimate Coroner (made by Lupus Overkill)**

**9: Adelais De Meyer-Ultimate Rollerskater (made by TheRoseShadow21)**

**10:**

**11:**

**12:**

**13:**

**14:**

**15:**

**Males:**

**1: Kazuya Bando-Ultimate Commentator (made by Prince PokePersona)**

**2: Tori Izumo-Ultimate Epic Fantasy Writer (made by Scissor-Snipper)**

**3: Yasunari Esashika-Ultimate Toxicologist (made by PrincePokePersona)**

**4: Kisame Inugami-Ultimate Headhunter (made by RioA)**

**5: Issaku Ozu-Ultimate Physical Therapist (made by RioA)**

**6: Takuro Tabusa-Ultimate Taiko Drummer (made by TheRoseShadow21)**

**7: Bukimi Haiteku-Ultimate Programmer (made by Wolffang1795)**

**8: Ginichi Sadayoshi-Ultimate Anatomist (made by PrincePokePersona)**

**9:**

**10:**

**11:**

**12:**

**13:**

**14:**

**15:**

**Nonbinary: **

**1\. Jindřiška "Jindra" Dvořák-Ultimate Veterinary Physician (made by Anonchan1)**

**2\. Hikaru Hisakawa-Ultimate Scrapbooker (made by Abitat Eco)**

* * *

**Still wondering why I ever thought this story was a good idea. Gonna do it anyway. But now slightly less crazy. _Slightly. _**


	3. Oh look more updates

**Hello, my non-Discord peeps! :D Here's some updates for BI...finally. Because I'm tired RIP. My personal life be like: Hello I'm here to fuck up shit again and I'm like...urgh. **

**So, as announced on my Discord, I changed up some of the Committee Saga plans. Which means BI is less insane and now has around thirty slots because I don't have the time or patience for fifty after what I have done with DiOS. How...how did I make DiOS become this much of a monster? What have I done. Yeah, instead the fifty character idea is going to be used for a future RP. Because I'm insane and won't let this idea go.**

**Also, there's like no deadline. It's just like...whenever I get enough characters since IDK when this is going to officially start updating and actually be a story. I posted this way too soon. But then again...I have a really bad habit of doing that. Somebody stop me. **


End file.
